Undefined
by Nekuro Yamikawa
Summary: /Peringatan : folder lapuk tak layak baca/ /Usaha kembali bangkit dari kematian (ide)/ /Plot remang-remang dan lebih lambat dari kecepatan siput/ /Bahaya kantuk/ /Cerita klise tentang dunia fantasi di mana terdapat naga (?) dan sihir/ /Ancaman mogok di tengah jalan/ /Kualitas literatur yang patut mendapat predikat meragukan/ /Otak buntu untuk mengisi summary/ /Masih berani klik?/
1. Chapter 1

Undefined

Story © Yamikawa Nekuro

Vocaloid © Yamaha and another joined companies

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Isi kepalanya masih terasa berputar-putar sejak kesadaran kembali mengambil alih kinerja panca indra yang sebelumnya mati rasa secara tiba-tiba. Segala yang ada di sekelilingnya tampak remang, begitu pula dengan ingatannya yang tercerai berai dan tak berhasil menemukan jawaban atas apa yang telah menimpanya sehingga berakhir di tempat dia berada sekarang.

Hawa dingin yang sejak semula melekat di sekujur badan lambat laun mulai dia rasakan. Bahkan dia pun mulai menyadari sesuatu, tak ada sehelai benang pun dikenakannya. Tidak, bukan tidak ada, tetapi benang yang merajut dirinya tidak lah seperti benang yang dia kenal. Mereka halus dan rapuh, serta tertumpuk oleh serpihan-serpihan debu. Sejengkal gerakan jemari saja lebih dari cukup untuk mengoyaknya.

Tak menghiraukan kondisinya yang tampak seolah kembali terlahir ke dunia, dia pun mulai merangkak pergi. Mengikuti arah di mana setitik lubang memberinya cahaya sebagai penerangan sekaligus penunjuk jalan.

Cahaya tersebut tidak terasa hangat, maupun silau menyengat. Cahaya berwarna putih keperakan, yang mana secara tak sengaja memantik beberapa kilas balik kejadian.

 _"Kau tetap di sini!"_

 _"Tetapi...?!"_

Hening. Terlalu singkat. Segenap potongan gambar yang berlalu lalang di balik kelopak matanya begitu buram. Sebagian besar hanya diisi dengan denging dan kerlap-kerlip permainan warna. Siapa dirinya? Di mana ia berada? Apa yang terjadi? Tak satu pun terjawab selain sambutan campur aduk corak-corak mozaik setiap kali dia terpejam.

Lubang kecil yang ia tuju dan dapati berukuran tak kurang dari segenggam telapak tangan. Dari balik sana tak ada apa pun selain hamparan warna hitam yang bersemu kebiruan dengan taburan objek-objek berkilauan berjumlah tak terhitung.

Langit, sebuah sebutan untuk mendeskripsikan suatu bentuk keharmonisan komposisi alam yang hadir di depan mata saat ini. Dia sama sekali tidak lupa akan hal sesederhana semacam itu, tapi tetap saja, sebagian besar informasi yang terekam diingatannya jauh dari predikat utuh. Dia bahkan tak lagi yakin jika dirinya masih bisa bertukar kata seumpama seseorang berupaya berkomunikasi dengannya.

Mengais-ngais tepian lubang untuk membebaskan diri, aroma lumut beserta tanah liat mulai berebut masuk terbawa angin. Setelah dirasa cukup, gadis itu pun kembali menyeret tubuhnya. Di luar sana pepohonan tampak tumbuh lebat di kejauhan, mengitari sebuah padang rumput berbatu-batu, di mana sekarang dirinya duduk terdiam.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sebagai salah satu bagian dari kelompok petualang, bermalam di alam liar tentu sudah menjadi hal biasa. Terdengar sederhana, tapi tidak demikian kenyataan yang ada. Di dunia di mana manusia masih berebut posisi teratas dalam kedudukan rantai makanan, seseorang tak bisa dengan santai berebah diri di tempat terbuka setelah senja tanpa ada rekan untuk berjaga-jaga. Sedikit lengah maka siapa pun bisa berpindah tempat ke dalam lambung makhluk-makhluk mengerikan yang berkeliaran di luar pusat peradaban manusia.

Yohio paham betul fakta ini. Namun, meski pun demikian, dia menolak untuk berkelana secara berkelompok dan lebih memilih untuk menjalankan misi atau permintaan pribadi seorang diri. Sebagian anggota baru mungkin akan mencap dia sebagai individu sombong dan tak layak untuk menjadi bagian dari kelompok. Namun, bagi mereka yang telah mengenal, maka membiarkan dirinya seperti itu merupakan salah satu bentuk untuk menghargai privasi.

Membawa dua kepala lebih baik dari pada satu itu tak sepenuhnya benar. Justru sebaliknya, membawa dua nyawa jauh lebih buruk dari satu, itu adalah fakta yang kerap dia jumpa.

Lelaki itu terlalu sering menyeret dirinya sendiri ke dalam inti suatu masalah, lebih tepat lagi, pertempuran di lapangan yang mana hanya segelintir orang saja akan menyanggupinya hanya untuk mendapat julukan gila, dan dalam jumlah yang lebih kecil lagi untuk bisa pulang tanpa kehilangan nyawa. Belum termasuk cacat tubuh dan trauma.

Mewarisi kutukan yang mengalir di dalam darahnya, Yohio bisa jadi menjelma sebagai ancaman jika ketua kelompok petualang yang memungutnya membiarkan bocah itu menderita dalam tekanan saat seluruh keluarganya dihakimi secara massa. Luka masa lalu itu tidak akan pernah hilang atau pulih sempurna, tetapi setidaknya, hal itu telah menjadi suatu mesin pendorong serta tali kekang yang akan tetap menambat sisi gelap yang tertidur lelap di dalam dirinya. Entah sampai kapan.

Oleh karena itu pula, dia akan cenderung menerima permintaan apa pun jika itu berasal dari seorang anggota keluarga yang tua renta dan tengah kehilangan seseorang yang mereka sayangi diakibatkan oleh serangan makhluk-makhluk tersebut.

Kali ini, tugas yang dia peroleh berasal dari seorang petani lanjut usia yang kehilangan kedua cucunya. Terakhir kali terlihat oleh beberapa warga yang mengenal keduanya, bahwa mereka sedang menuju hutan tenggara untuk mencari tanaman obat.

Sekitar waktu matahari terbit, namun hingga sore tadi masih belum kembali. Begitulah kabarnya.

Terdapat jejak aneh yang sempat tertangkap oleh Yohio saat dia berkuda menyusuri lokasi yang disebutkan sesuai informasi, serta aroma asing yang bertebaran, melekat di antara pepohonan.

Jika saja orang lain yang berada di posisinya sekarang, kecil kemungkinan mereka untuk mengenali segenap petunjuk yang pelaku tinggalkan.

"Seekor Minotaur memperluas wilayah sampai ke sini, huh?"

Tanpa berhenti atau merasa kantuk dan letih setelah menyelesaikan suatu misi di sore hari, dia memacu kuda yang dia pinjam dari salah satu kawan di markas. Si Lelaki gondrong bertubuh jangkung berpesan agar tunggangannya tidak diperlakukan sekeras kuda miliknya, tetapi mengetahui kemungkinan macam apa yang menunggu di depan mata, lelaki itu ragu untuk bisa memenuhi permintaan si pemilik asli kuda yang dia gunakan saat ini.

Umumnya, tipe demi-human berburu secara berkelompok. Terlepas dari kemiripan bentuk tubuh mereka dengan binatang herbivora maupun karnivora, semua jenis dari mereka adalah omnivora, namun kecenderungan mereka lebih ke arah daging. Beberapa memiliki tingkat kecerdasan rendah bahkan tidak sama sekali, sedangkan sebagian kecil lagi mampu menggunakan seni bela diri, strategi dalam berkelompok, hingga sihir.

Menghadapi sub-tipe normal jauh lebih mudah, tetapi lain cerita jika beberapa sub-tipe terselip di antara kawanan. Jejak kaki yang Yohio temukan dan aroma tubuh yang dia endus disepanjang jalan memberi pertanda bahwa makhluk itu bergerak sekitar sepuluh jam yang lalu, atau bahkan lebih awal; tanpa kawanan. Jika dugaannya benar, maka lawan yang dia buru bisa jadi sesuai dengan perhitungan.

Dia tak tahu apakah masih ada harapan untuk menyelamatkan keduanya. Kemungkinan terburuk adalah mereka telah berubah menjadi pernak-pernik tulang belulang, atau paling minim, tersisa satu orang. Tetapi, pantang bagi Yohio untuk menarik asumsi. Musuh terbesar seseorang yang diberi amanat adalah keraguan dan praduga buruk. Apa pun yang akan terjadi, terus berpacu adalah pilihan terbijak baginya yang bisa dipilih.

Melintasi sebuah padang rumput yang dahulu kala terdapat sebuah kastil megah berdiri di tengah-tengahnya, beberapa ingatan pemuda beriris merah delima itu terpantik oleh bongkahan-bongkahan batu yang seolah menua lebih cepat dari waktu yang berlalu bersamanya.

Isu bahwa sebuah sekte penganut ilmu hitam pernah mendiaminya, penyerbuan besar-besaran oleh pihak kerajaan hingga proses pengusiran roh jahat dari orang-orang yang dijadikan tumbal sejak sekte itu berdiri, sempat simpang siur semasa dia kecil. Namun sedikit kejelasan dari berita itu memiliki bukti. Seiring dia tumbuh, dia mulai mengerti bahwa kabar itu hanya sebuah kedok saja. Alasan sebenarnya masih menjadi sebuah rahasia.

Terlepas dari itu semua, tempat terbuka yang dia lalui berpotensi mengundang perhatian makhluk-makhluk lain yang bergerak aktif di malam hari. Bukan berarti dia takut untuk meladeni mereka, kemampuan tempur lelaki itu di atas rata-rata dari orang biasa, tetapi jika dia harus menghunus pedang sekarang, berapa lama kesempatan yang dia dapat kemudian untuk sampai di tempat tujuan sebelum keadaan menjadi lebih rumit dari perkiraan?

Menarik tali kekang tunggangannya agar berderap lebih kencang, Yohio berharap untuk bisa melintasi padang rumput tersebut sesingkat mungkin. Kurang lebih lima belas menit, dia akan kembali masuk ke dalam rerimbun pepohonan dan menghilang di antara bayang-bayang. Namun, hal itu urung dia lakukan sesaat setelah dia menjumpai pemandangan ganjil yang tertangkap di ujung pengelihatan.

Sepasang manik berpendar merah darah di kegelapan malam itu menangkap sesosok makhluk menyerupai manusia yang duduk memunggunginya. Dengan rembulan membulat penuh sebagai bingkai yang membalut tubuhnya, surai-surai panjang berkilau warna kebiruan tampak berkibar gemulai terbawa arah angin yang tak henti berhembus membelai setiap ujung rumput dan bongkah bebatuan.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:


	2. Chapter 2

Undefined

Story © Yamikawa Nekuro

Vocaloid © Yamaha and another joined companies

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Pedang bermata tunggal pemberian seorang pengelana bercaping dari dataran timur yang dulu mengajarkan segala pengetahuan dalam permainan pedang, telah membawa pemuda itu ke berbagai macam pertempuran. Jika seorang ksatria identik dengan perlengkapan baju baja sebagai pelindung diri dari sekian macam bentuk ancaman, maka para petualang lebih umum dijumpai dengan pakaian lusuh dari paduan kain dan kulit binatang yang jauh dari kesan layak sebagai perlengkapan keamanan. Fungsi mereka tak lebih sebagai pengusir dingin dan gigitan serangga.

Tetapi hal itu tak ditemuinya sama sekali pada sang guru. Pria bersurai ungu digelung ke belakang tersebut hanya menggunakan kain ringan berlapis-lapis dan sebilah senjata terikat di pinggang sebagai pelengkap. Figurnya tidak sekokoh para prajurit yang tampak gagah berbalut keping-keping besi, atau pula para petualang kumuh dengan tubuh penuh gumpalan daging berisi. Bahkan kesan rapuh sempat membuatnya ditertawakan seisi bar saat lelaki itu berkunjung hanya untuk memesan segelas air dan sepotong roti.

Namun, mendapati kelihaian lelaki tersebut saat dia bertaruh antara hidup dan mati dengan sekumpulan makhluk buas bersisik tembaga, telah mengajarkan hal terpenting yang harus dikuasai oleh mereka yang memutuskan untuk meniti jalan di mana makhluk-makhluk semacam itu muncul menghunuskan cakar dan taring mereka. Yaitu dirinya sendiri.

Seseorang yang mengayunkan pedang sebagai tanduk harus lah mengerti seni untuk menjadikan dirinya cukup tangguh untuk menyanggulnya. Bukan bersembunyi dibalik cangkang, atau membabat membabi buta mengandalkan jumlah. Dia harus mampu melangkah seringan angin, bergerak selincah air, dan menghantam sekeras karang. Dengan begitu, secara tak langsung dia telah mengubah pedang sebagai baju perang. Serangkaian teknik dan kuda-kuda yang asing bahkan mustahil bisa dia temukan di tempat sembarangan.

Bermula dari perjumpaan tersebut, Yohio pun mulai mengasah keahliannya sesuai dengan wejangan yang telah diberikan sebelum lelaki itu menghilang untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Tujuan hidup seorang petarung adalah pertempuran. Mereka tidak akan puas selama genggaman tangan masih sanggup untuk mengayunkan pedang. Itulah alasan yang pemuda itu peroleh ketika dia mengutarakan diri bahwa dia merasa keberatan.

Yuuma, nama pedang yang diwariskan kepadanya, telah berhasil berkali-kali menumpahkan darah dan mencabut puluhan nyawa. Sebutkan saja berbagai nama yang pernah masuk ke daftar makhluk yang harus ditangani oleh kelompoknya dengan segera, sebagaian besar tumbang setidaknya setelah pedang bergagang motif bunga berwarna merah muda itu diberi kesempatan untuk mencicipi daging mereka oleh pemiliknya.

Kali ini pun, tampaknya Yuuma akan kembali disuguhi dengan kudapan pembuka sebelum Yohio sampai di sarang buruannya.

Pemuda itu tidak bisa mencium aroma yang berasal dari sosok asing tersebut meski pun dia mampu melacak bau busuk yang seolah menempel di permukaan lidah. Apakah sosok itu adalah manusia, atau jelmaan makhluk lainnya? Kemampuan berubah wujud bukanlah kasus langka. Bermacam laporan mengenai keberadaan mereka tidaklah satu atau dua kali diterimanya dari markas. Pada sebuah kejadian, dia bahkan pernah berhadapan dengan Doppelganger.

Konon, makhluk itu akan mengambil wujud siapa pun yang dia hadapi layaknya tampilan refleksi semu pada cermin. Tetapi, yang tampak di matanya justru suatu bentuk deformasi yang mungkin membuat beberapa orang tak sanggup menahan isi perut mereka yang berloncatan. Tangan-tangan dan kaki-kaki manusia mencuat dari permukaan tubuh yang bisa disebut mirip gumpalan daging yang baru saja diremuk dan digiling, lengkap dengan darah, borok dan nanah yang terus berceceran. Mulut yang tersusun dari lapisan puluhan rahang. Serta bola-bola mata yang terus bermunculan hampir di sekujur badan meski berapa kali pun dipecahkan. Jangan lagi dipertanyakan soal ukuran badan, makhluk yang bersembunyi di sebuah gubug tua di tengah hutan utara itu mampu membuat sebuah labirin bawah tanah dengan lebar lorong cukup untuk menampung lima jejer orang pria dewasa.

Hampir semua orang terlahap oleh makhluk yang seakan tak bisa merasakan lelah dan kesakitan tersebut. Diperparah lagi bahwa jelmaan mimpi buruk itu terbukti mampu memainkan ilusi untuk menarik mangsa, kelompok yang bergerak terpisah dari pemuda itu sempat mengalami perpecahan. Itulah alasan sebenarnya mengapa Doppelganger diberikan sebagai kode nama.

Contoh lainnya adalah Lamia. Sebutan umum untuk siluman ular betina. Bagian perut hingga kepala berwujud serupa manusia, namun separuh badan mereka mampu mencapai panjang lima baris kereta kuda atau lebih; sebuah ekor dari reptil melata. Umumnya mahir menggunakan sihir, terutama untuk menyembunyikan bagian tubuh mengerikan tersebut dengan sepasang kaki. Hidup secara berkelompok dan memiliki kecenderungan untuk menculik pria dewasa dan membunuh setiap anak-anak dan wanita.

Lawan yang tangguh, terutama dengan suntikan racun aprodisiak unik mereka yang mampu menggoyahkan konsentrasi sekaligus bisa berubah menjadi alat pencabut nyawa jika tidak segera dinetralkan, dikeluarkan dari tubuh atau ditangani secara benar dalam jangka waktu tertentu. Seperti hama yang mampu berkembang biak dengan pesat, keberadaan mereka adalah salah satu ancaman yang harus segera ditangani selain ras lainnya.

Disamping itu semua, kesamaan mereka berdua di hadapan Yohio adalah aroma tubuh yang berbeda dari manusia biasa.

Namun eksistensi di hadapannya kali ini berbeda. Apakah dia semacam tipe baru? Mengingat bahwa adanya orang lain di tempat ini, di saat seperti ini, sangatlah ganjil berapa kali pun dia coba untuk memahami. Terlebih lagi untuk seorang anak perempuan.

Ya. Tak perlu berpikir dua kali.

Kedua ujung pundak membulat yang tersembul dari balik rambut yang menjuntai hingga menyentuh kaki, bahkan lebih. Sepasang kaki jenjang dan ramping. Pinggul kecil. Serta warna kulit yang terlihat putih temaram akibat tersepuh cahaya purnama. Setiap detail yang dia tangkap menjelaskan bahwa sosok itu memang berwujud anak perempuan. Gadis remaja lebih tepatnya. Bentuk yang kerap dipakai untuk menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaan, tipuan murahan yang konyolnya paling ampuh untuk menjerat korban.

Akan sangat beresiko jika maju secara gegabah tanpa tahu bahaya macam apa yang kini muncul hadapannya. Oleh sebab itu, lelaki itu pun memutuskan untuk menambat kuda dan bergerak mengendap seorang diri. Tidak ada secuil niatan untuk menyergap atau menusuk dari belakang secara diam-diam, sebab dia tak tahu pasti apa yang tengah dihadapinya sekarang. Sebaliknya, Yohio justru membiarkan keberadaannya terpergok dan menanti reaksi macam apa yang akan dia berikan setelah berada di jarak yang dia tentukan.

Suara rumput yang terinjak bergemerisik riuh rendah di antara deru angin yang sekilas bertiup kencang. Kelima jemari tangan kirinya telah melingkar erat di sarung pedang di mana gagang tersembul dari balik pakaian berjubah hasil rajutan rambut singa emas merah yang dia dapat dari Chimaera berkepala tiga; sementara jemari-jemari tangan lainnya bersiap sedia untuk mencabut isinya kapan saja.

Kini, dirinya hanya perlu untuk menarik perhatian dan menanti. Setidaknya dengan cara mencoba berkomunikasi.

"Siapa diri mu."

Makhluk itu pun memutar arah pandangnya dengan segera. Sepasang biji berwarna zamrud cerah berbalik arah dari wajah rembulan yang dia cermati menuju sosok asing yang kini berdiri tegap di balik punggungnya.

Kemudian hening.

Tidak ada balasan. Tidak ada insting untuk memburu mau pun membunuh. Tidak ada daya sihir atau hipnotis, terlebih lagi hawa kutukan yang bergentayangan dan mencari-cari inang lain untuk disinggahi. Wajah itu hanya menatap kosong dan hampa. Seolah-olah dirinya hanyalah sebuah jasad tanpa nyawa. Benda mati yang menyatu dengan panorama sunyi di sekelilingnya.

Tetapi sosok itu bukanlah jelmaan mayat hidup. Yohio yakin.

Dia bukan pulalah manusia, sebab kelebihan indera pemuda itu tak pernah sekali pun salah.

Dia hanyalah sebuah eksistensi tanpa definisi yang menjadi teka-teki dan muncul entah dari mana asalnya. Berlalu meninggalkannya sendiri, atau membunuhnya saat itu juga, semua terserah oleh pertimbangan dan keputusan pemuda itu sekarang.

Satu hal yang tak boleh diabaikannya, tujuan awalnya adalah menyelamatkan kedua bocah yang ditawan di sudut belantara antah berantah. Tidak ada waktu senggang baginya untuk menunda-nunda.

Mengambil kesimpulan bahwa dirinya lebih baik menghindar dan tak terlibat apa pun dengan makhluk itu, Yohio pun mulai bergerak mundur dan meraih pelana si kuda yang setia menunggu beberapa jengkal darinya. Itu pun sebelum dia berubah pikiran begitu mendapati sosok itu telah jatuh terjerembab sesaat setelah dia memantapkan niatnya.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:


	3. Chapter 3

Undefined

Story © Yamikawa Nekuro

Vocaloid © Yamaha and another joined companies

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Meniti langkah tanpa arah, gadis itu berjalan menyusuri hamparan padang rumput yang membentang seraya menghadapkan wajah pada purnama yang bertengger tenang di pucuk angkasa. Seakan mencoba bertanya, mencari setitik bayang-bayang yang mungkin bisa dia hadirkan untuk menjernihkan ingatan yang keruh menghitam.

Tetapi, semua itu tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Segala bentuk kenangan yang beterbangan enggan untuk kembali padanya.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dia ajukan pada dirinya sendiri pun hanya tenggelam begitu saja di dasar kehampaan. Tidak ada riak maupun remah-remah yang mengapung ke permukaan. Tak satu pun, melainkan gelembung-gelembung rasa perih, sedih dan ketakutan yang tanpa sebab membuih dan meletup-meletup, seakan ingin meloncat keluar dari perut menuju kerongkongan.

Air mata pun telah lama mengering, yang mana baru disadarinya saat ini. Apa dan kenapa? Semakin dirinya berontak untuk bersi keras mengoyak dinding yang ada di dalam dirinya, semakin terasa sesak dan melemah tubuhnya. Bagaikan terdapat daya himpit tak kasat mata yang tak segan melumat sekujur daging dan tulang belulang hingga hancur lebur setiap kali dia mencoba.

Dia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Kemana dirinya harus pergi? Kepada siapa dia harus menggapaikan tangan menagih jawaban? Atau, untuk apa dia kembali terbangun hanya untuk menanggung beban semacam ini?

Di antara segenap kebimbangan dan putus asa yang mencekik, dia dapati sumber suara yang serasa ingin meraihnya.

Sesosok makhluk bertubuh kabut kemerahan dengan wajah hitam legam dan sepasang mata mencorong di dalam bingkai kegelapan tanpa dia sadari kini telah berdiri di balik punggungnya.

Entah apa tujuan makhluk itu muncul menghampirinya. Apakah dia akan menolongnya dari ketidak-tentuan jati diri yang membelenggunya, ataukah kembali mengirimnya ke alam mimpi untuk selamanya? Terlepas dari kedua pilihan tersebut, apa pun yang akan terjadi selanjutnya gadis itu sudah tak lagi peduli. Akan lebih baik jika semua berakhir saat ini.

Namun, sebelum dia sempat untuk meyampaikan keinginannya, tanah yang dia pijak seakan berputar dan bergulung-gulung. Tubuh itu pun kemudian limbung akibat tak mampu lagi mempertahankan keseimbangan. Disusul kehadiran noda-noda hitam yang mulai melebur menghalangi pengelihatan, yang tersisa kemudian hanyalah irama angin dan suara-suara asing yang kembali bergema, seolah-olah menjerit panik mencoba menyeret kesadarannya agar sekali lagi membuka mata.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Mengesampingkan perihal jenis dan asal-usul yang dipenuhi tanda tanya, Yohio memutuskan untuk memungut makhluk misterius berwujud anak perempuan itu bersamanya. Diperhatikan dari sudut mana pun, tidak ada keanehan pada fisik yang menyulut rasa curiga. Kemampuan berubah wujud umumnya akan lenyap jika si pemilik kehilangan kesadaran, atau organ penting yang digunakan sebagai media telah cacat dan terluka. Semisal tanduk, sisik, sulur, atau membran penutup badan. Namun, semua itu tidak satu pun dia temukan. Tubuh itu memiliki kemiripan sempurna dengan manusia biasa. Kecuali tanpa sedikit pun jejak-jejak aroma keberadaannya tertangkap olehnya.

Juga tanpa suatu sebab yang mampu dia jelaskan, lelaki itu turut menemukan bahwa kondisinya saat ini begitu rentan. Denyut nadi yang lambat, kulit yang dingin memucat, tanpa harus memisahkan kepalanya dari badan pun pemuda itu yakin dia tidak akan bisa hidup lebih lama jika tidak ada seseorang yang menolongnya.

Membalut tubuh itu menggunakan pakaian berjubah favoritnya serta menuangkan beberapa teguk minuman beralkohol yang biasa dia gunakan untuk mensterilkan luka daripada meminumnya, Yohio berharap dirinya mampu mempertahankan kondisi makhluk itu hingga dia sampai di markas. Dia berencana untuk meminta bantuan beberapa rekan yang menguasai pengetahuan dalam hal menggolong-golongkan suatu ras, sehingga dia bisa memastikan langkah apa yang harus dia lakukan kemudian.

Selebihnya, dirinya hanya tak sampai hati untuk meninggalkan makhluk itu seorang diri. Cara bagaimana dia mengamati kehadirannya sejenak lalu, tak jauh berbeda dari ekspresi yang kerap dia jumpai setiap kali datang mengunjungi desa-desa yang membutuhkan jasanya. Tatapan putus asa dari seseorang yang telah kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berharga, semangat hidup yang berkelip sirna.

Bahkan, petani tua yang sekarang menanti kabar kedua cucunya yang menghilang itu pun akan bernasib sama jika sampai kabar buruk harus dia terima. Lelaki itu sudah cukup jengah dengan itu semua, dan dia lebih jengah lagi jika kegagalan dirinya adalah penyebabnya.

William mungkin akan menatapnya dengan alis terangkat sebelah, tak luput juga beberapa sindiran ringan yang kerap membuat beberapa orang sedikit gatal untuk menyumpal mulutnya dengan sadapan getah.

'Hooo, petualang tersohor oleh reputasinya yang mengesampingkan imbalan, kini kembali pulang dengan membawa seorang perempuan?'

Terserah, hal itu bisa dia kesampingkan.

Setidaknya akan ada beberapa rekan yang menawarkan jasa untuk menggantikan jatahnya mempermak wajah orang tersebut dengan suka rela, mengingat betapa lihai dirinya membuat gadis-gadis desa berlari mengacungkan belati dapur padanya.

Mendapati si penunggang membawa sesuatu di dalam rengkuhannya, kuda pinjaman yang sejak sejenak lalu patuh menunggu sempat meringkih waspada. Binatang memiliki insting bertahan hidup lebih peka, memang. Tapi yang dia lakukan tak lebih dari sekedar rasa heran, begitu yang Yohio kira. Binatang tunggangan itu kembali tenang setelah dia menarik tali kekang dan menggosok wajahnya.

Lelaki itu melipat kedua tangan anak perempuan tersebut di dada, kemudian mengikat sisa lengan dari jaket yang menjulur karena ukurannya yang terlalu besar untuk dikenakan, di belakang punggungnya. Dia tidak terlalu khawatir jika suatu ketika makhluk itu akan terbangun, pakaian itu tidaklah serapuh tampangnya yang kotor dan lusuh. Pedang buatan pandai besi biasa tidak akan bisa menggores satu helainya, tidak juga api tungku peleburan yang dia pakai mampu menjilatnya.

Apalagi dengan kondisi hampir tak berdaya, yang bisa dia lakukan mungkin hanya meronta mengusik kendali kemudinya. itu pun jika dia bisa.

Sebelum melingkupi kepalanya dengan tudung yang menggantung di bagian belakang jaket tersebut, Yohio mencoba mencermati kembali makhluk asing yang ditangkapnya itu untuk sekilas. Aneh, kurang lebih demikian. Dari mana rasa percaya itu datang?

Bahwa makhluk ini tidak berbahaya.

Bahwa apa yang dia lihat untuk sekejab Mata bukan sekedar delusi.

Apa mungkin karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan fakta bahwa salah satu anggota kelompoknya adalah keturunan ras Elf yang keberadaannya sukar dijumpai, sehingga pertahanannya mulai goyah jika berhadapan dengan demi-human yang memiliki perbedaan tipis dengan manusia? Atau mungkin, dirinya perlahan-lahan telah berubah? Dan mulai berpaling dari sisa-sisa kemanusiaan yang dia miliki?

'Baik dan buruk ditentukan oleh tingkah laku mu. Bukan apa atau siapa dirimu.' kalimat yang didengarnya semenjak kecil kembali terngiang di benaknya. sang Pemimpin kelompok petualang berkata demikian setelah mengusir sekelompok bocah yang menghajarnya beramai-ramai, sebelum memberi tawaran untuk ikut dengannya.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:


	4. Chapter 4

Undefined

Story © Yamikawa Nekuro

Vocaloid © Yamaha and another joined companies

 _:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

Sepasang cahaya berkedip kemerahan dari balik selimut malam melesat menerobos lebat belantara. Berkelebat cepat menapaki bebatuan cadas. Berloncatan lincah menghindari lubang menganga. Melangkahi pepohonan tumbang, lapuk termakan usia. Menyingkap tabir-tabir kabut, menyiratkan permainan bayang-bayang sebagai akibat sinar rembulan terpadukan sudut-sudut hitam di bawah naungan dahan dan arak-arakan awan.

Sekilas pandang, kehadirannya lebih dari cukup untuk mengecoh para pengelana untuk mengeratkan cengkraman tangan pada apapun itu yang menyibukkan jari-jemari mereka. Bergidik ketakutan terhadap suatu ancaman yang bisa saja menyergap secara tiba-tiba. Atau bisa jadi tersulut rasa lega, jikalau tujuan dari penantian adalah ancaman itu sendiri, yang kini mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda keberadaannya. Meski untuk golongan yang terakhir disebutkan hanya berbanding satu di antara dua ratus orang.

Terlepas dari berbagai hal yang ada, Yohio tidak sekalipun menghiraukan. Pandangan pemuda itu tak teralihkan. Tertuntun oleh ketajaman beberapa pancaindera yang tidak satu atau dua kali menjelma menjadi pisau bermata dua di dalam kehidupannya berinteraksi dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Dirinya sudah berada cukup dekat pada tujuan. Tercium dari aroma tidak mengenakkan yang terasa kian mengental tercampur cairan ekskresi di dalam mulut. Sekaligus amis darah manusia yang cukup akrab disapa dalam kurun beberapa tahun semenjak dirinya bergelut memupuk pengalaman sebagai salah satu bagian dari sebuah kelompok petualang.

Kaki-kaki manusia berukuran tidak lazim membuat tanah lembab yang terinjak terlihat menjorok masuk sedalam setengah panjang ibu jari. Rerumputan yang dia cermati mulai tumbuh kian menepi pertanda bahwa tempat tersebut sering dilewati. Setiap petunjuk bermuara pada salah satu titik gelap di tengah-tengah bagian hutan, di mana batang-batang pohon yang tumbuh memiliki jangkauan lingkar empat Hingga enam lengan orang dewasa.

Sebuah area yang dulu pernah dipenuhi makhluk dari ras kerdil pemakan daging.

Bloody Firefly.

Tidak sedikit para korban mengira mereka adalah bagian dari ras peri yang dikenal pemalu, namun di saat yang sama penuh akan rasa ingin tahu.

Sudah menjadi kabar burung bilamana seseorang berhasil menemukan mereka maka keberuntungan akan menyertai di sepanjang perjalannya. Terlebih jika mampu untuk mendapatkan sebiji Stardust Topaz. Salah satu dari sekian benda langka yang kegunaannya menjadi rahasia para peramu di seluruh penjuru negri dan bernilai jual cukup tinggi di pasar lelang.

Namun, jangan harap hal serupa bisa didapatkan dari makhluk kecil yang cukup lihai menjerat para mangsa mereka yang buta oleh kilauan pundi-pundi harta.

Tubuh mereka tersamar sempurna oleh cahaya keemasan seperti halnya para peri sebagai satu-satunya pakaian penutup badan. Jantan atau betina sukar dibedakan karena figur mereka yang lebih menyerupai anak-anak berumur delapan tahun tanpa adanya organ perkembang-biakan.

Sampai saat ini pun, keberadaan mereka masih sukar untuk diteliti lebih jauh. Mereka pandai dalam menggunakan kemampuan berpindah tempat secepat kedipan mata. Tak ada saksi yang mengaku pernah melihat seekor peri tengah menggendong bayi atau beberapa yang memiliki ukuran badan lebih mungil dari lainnya. Tubuh mereka bahkan terurai setelah mati layaknya buih. Selain itu, para peri terkesan kebal oleh beragam sihir. Seakan-akan mereka adalah objek asing yang tak terikat oleh Mana.

Tetapi Bloody Firefly berbanding terbalik seutuhnya. Mereka perenang udara yang lihai, memang. Lantas bukan berarti mustahil untuk ditangkap. Bila diamati lebih cermat, bagian dari tubuh yang bercahaya hanyalah di persendian. Di mana bentuk asli mereka tertutupi oleh berlapis-lapis membran tipis membentuk wujud peri seperti yang ada di dalam bayangan imajinasi setiap orang.

Dalam kebanyakan kasus, sekali saja membran itu terbuka, saat itu pula mangsa tersebut akan lenyap riwayatnya.

Cahaya keemasan Bloody Firefly merupakan hawa panas yang dimampatkan. Satu-satunya ciri identik dari jenis mereka. Makhluk tersebut memiliki kecerdasan laten yang membuat mereka mampu mengolah mana menjadi alat sekaligus senjata perlindungan diri. Sihir termal penyulut ledakan, menggunakan setiap helai membran sebagai perantara pengganti gulungan-gulungan kertas rapalan.

Sebagaimana yang Yohio duga. Usaha pemberantasan Bloody Firefly yang pada suatu waktu mengalami ledakan populasi secara tidak wajar hanya akan memancing kehadiran makhluk lain untuk menempati hutan yang dibiarkan terbengkalai begitu saja. Singkat kata, keseimbangan ekosistim yang mulai berat di beberapa sisi saja akan memaksa alam untuk melakukan pemulihan diri dengan cara-cara yang tidak terduga.

"Apakah ini adalah salah satu dampak panjang dari perburuan besar-besaran pada Rainbow-back Basilisk?" gumam pemuda itu di atas pelana tunggangannya. Sang kuda hanya meringkik di antara napas yang berderu meninggalkan kepulan-kepulan putih di sepanjang jalan. Terdengar seolah kalimat mengiyakan bagi sang penunggang yang hanya seorang diri mengemban misi demi memenuhi egonya.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sepasang biji merah delima itu berkelip-kelip menyesuaikan diri di berbagai tempat seiring datang dan perginya bias rembulan dan bayang-bayang. Mereka mampu menyulap sejumput cahaya yang mereka dapatkan di jantung kegelapan menjadi kilauan jernih mengagumkan. Seakan menghadirkan sepasang bintang yang bersemayam di tengah dingin dan kehampaan jagad raya beratus juta tahun jaraknya, ke dalam jangkauan tangan.

Dari balik tudung yang hanya memberikan kesempatan bagi sebelah mata untuk mengamati segenap kejadian yang sedang berjalan, makhluk berwujud gadis belia tersebut terdiam. Meruntut setiap lembar ingatannya.

Apakah dirinya kembali tertidur dan semua ini tak lebih dari sekedar jelmaan mimpi?

Setiap suara angin, gemerisik rumput, derap kaki seekor kuda, rembulan beserta pesona malam yang dihadirkan dalam kanvas tanpa bingkai di atas sana. Serta sosok yang masih tampak buram di hadapannya; dia kah seorang pangeran yang dijadikan figur pelengkap alam khayal di sudut pikirannya?

Kain berwarna merah membalut sekujur badan melindunginya dari terpaan dingin yang datang seiring laju mereka di sepanjang perjalanan. Lengan yang kokoh mengait erat, melingkari pundak, menggenggam erat kedua tangannya yang saling terlipat. Suara degub jantung mengalir dari balik dada bidang; di mana dia tak sanggup berbuat banyak selain menjadikannya sandaran, mengalun selembut lagu penenang jiwa.

Sejak kapan irama tersebut terakhir kali dia perdengarkan?

Di balik pernik-pernik Kristal emerald tersebut kembali berputar suatu kilas balik kejadian. Di suatu tempat yang tak lagi terjamah. Di suatu masa tak tersebut oleh peredaran ruang dan waktu. Sesosok perempuan berparas rupawan menatapnya dengan penuh gemerlap ketertarikan. Di bibirnya tersungging sebuah tawa. Kedua ujung pundaknya diayun penuh tenaga.

 _"Miku, wajahmu tersipu! Apakah dia berhasil merebutmu dari ku, huh?"_

Hening. Titik-titik hitam kembali berdatangan. Merangkak dari setiap ujung. Menggerogoti detail utuh kejadian tersebut bagai selembar kertas termakan api dan hanya meninggalkan serpihan arang. Siapa gerangan perempuan itu? Siapakah sosok yang keberadaannya selalu mengingatkan dirinya pada sebuah buntalan gula-gula kapas tersebut? Mengapa senyuman itu begitu menyenangkan? Mengapa perlakuan kurang nyaman itu malah membuatnya tercekik oleh secuil rasa rindu dan kehilangan?

Serta siapa yang dimaksud "Dia"?

 _:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_


	5. Chapter 5

Undefined

Story © Yamikawa Nekuro

Vocaloid © Yamaha and another joined companies

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Suara gemericik air berjatuhan dari ujung taring-taring batu terdengar melengking bertumpang tindih. Membentur lantai-lantai goa. Berkecipak riang di permukaan kubangan-kubangan kecil. Menyusun nada-nada rancu tak berirama.

Kegelapan berkuasa di setiap ruang dan celah. Begitu pekat. Hitam. Seolah-olah eksistensinya mampu menguliti kelopak mata, mencongkel isinya dengan cara paling sempurna, dan merasuk jauh ke dalam pikiran siapa saja. Menelan kewarasan mereka bulat-bulat.

Kegelapan semacam itu mudah menjebak nyali. Kau tidak tahu apa yang tengah mengamatimu. Apa yang mensejajarkan irama langkah mengikutimu. Apa yang menertawakanmu dalam kondisi paling tidak berdaya. Menunggu saat-saat paling dramatis untuk mendapati raut wajah berkerut oleh kengerian sebelum nyawa dicabut paksa.

Sayangnya, hal semacam itu tak berlaku bagi si lelaki dengan sepasang bola mata yang tak sedikit pun kegelapan berani menjamah.

Meski tanpa sepercik penerangan, membedakan keempat penjuru mata angin bukanlah perkara. Dia sanggup membedakan makhluk-makhluk perayap beracun dari dinding-dinding batu di mana mereka melekat menanti mangsa. Langit-langit berlubang mencurigakan. Serta kehadiran tamu-tamu lain di tengah suasana panik dan kebingungan.

Beberapa orang sesekali berbisik-bisik di balik punggungnya. Menyebutnya sebagai titisan iblis, atau lebih keterlaluan lagi, di mana pemuda itu harus mengekang diri agar Yuuma tidak meloncat begitu saja meninggalkan sarung pedangnya.

'Dia pasti hasil dari hubungan terlarang antara monster dan manusia.' Jikalau Yohio mau, dia mungkin tidak akan keberatan mengindahkan tuduhan mereka.

Menempatkan diri di posisi setara makhluk-makhluk penebar teror tersebut saat itu juga. Diburu dijadikan objek sayembara di keesokan harinya. Serta mulai menjalani hari-hari dengan menghabiskan waktu mengasah hati agar kebal terhadap rasa belas kasih. Membantai membabi buta. Menamatkan riwayat siapa saja tanpa peduli tua renta. Para wanita dengan buntalan kecil di dalam rengkuhannya. Sekaligus isi dari buntalan itu sendiri, bayi mungil yang mungkin masih bisa tersenyum sebelum dilumat menjadi cacahan tanpa rupa.

Sayangnya, mendiang sang ibu telah berpesan. Jangan pernah turuti bisikan hati yang kerap menuntun pada pusara dendam. Sang ketua juga menekankan, manusia istimewa semacam dirinya tak pantas untuk menyerah memberontak pada realita. Seseorang yang mengajarkan kalimat 'sensei' sebagai adab bertata krama seorang murid kepada guru dari kampung halamannya pun tak lupa mewanti-wanti, jangan pernah sekali-sekali menanggalkan jati diri yang selama ini dikenal oleh orang-orang yang masih mau memperlakukan dirinya dengan tulus dan semestinya.

Goa tempat di mana jejak-jejak itu menuntun terletak di sebuah pangkal pohon terbesar di perbatasan hutan dan wilayah bukit-bukit batu pegunungan. Bagian perut membentuk lorong-lorong panjang bercabang-cabang. Serta dihuni oleh lebih dari sekian jenis makhluk melata berbahaya.

Sedikit mencurigakan, pikirnya. Bagaimana cara buruan yang dicari memutuskan untuk menempati lokasi di mana sang terkuat pun kerepotan untuk bisa mengistirahatkan diri?

Sebagian makhluk berwatak penakut serta pemalu.

Meski sepercik racun di dalam tubuh sanggup digunakan untuk membinasakan satu desa, namun mereka lebih memilih memangsa makhluk lain berukuran jauh lebih kecil dan lemah.

Sementara jenis-jenis buas dan agresif bertebaran di beberapa titik yang berdekatan. Mudah dijumpai serta sangat keras kepala.

Pemuda itu memutar tubuh di udara. Berbalik badan. Mendarat di kedua kaki, serta meluncur mundur mengikuti sisa-sisa daya lontar tubuh setelah berhasil mengelak dari sambaran suatu rahang yang berkelebat mengincar kepalanya berulang kali. Mengakibatkan sang pemburu memperoleh gumpalan-gumpalan batu terselip di antara gigi setelah upayanya lagi-lagi tak berbuah apapun.

Dilihat dari berbagai sudut, makhluk yang sekarang menampakkan diri bisa diklasifikasikan sebagai salah satu jenis yang jarang dijumpai dikarenakan habitat aslinya hampir sulit terbentuk secara alami.

Rotting Carneellia.

Bagi pengamat kurang jeli, monster bertubuh membusuk tersebut mudah disalah-artikan sebagai sejenis mayat hidup yang kerap bermunculan di daerah bawah tanah. Padahal mereka jauh berbeda dari makhluk-makhluk yang terlahir dari kepekatan miasma, ritual sihir hitam bertumbal manusia, atau kutukan keabadian dari artifak terlarang yang seharusnya dibiarkan tersegel di tempat asalnya.

Tergantung dari inang yang dihinggapi, kemampuan bergerak salah satu biota unik ini beragam-ragam. Mulai dari menggali, melata, merayap, berlari, hingga sanggup bergerak selincah primata dan menyelam layaknya amfibi. Sehingga, jika Rotting Carnellia memperoleh inang dari jenis reptil, itu berarti makhluk tersebut bukan lawan yang seharusnya dihadapi seorang diri.

Tetapi, tanpa mengulur-ulur waktu maupun berpikir dua kali, Yohio segera memutuskan mencengkeram sarung pedang yang bertengger di sabuk yang melingkari perutnya. Melilitkan jemari pada gagang bercorak motif kelopak bunga musim semi yang hanya bisa ditemukan di belahan timur, serta menanti serangan susulan yang kehadirannya tak lagi diragukan.

Dalam kegelapan di mana segala hal yang melingkupinya penuh dengan tipu daya, seutas benang cahaya pun mulai menampakkan wujudnya yang mempesona. Menari-nari. Menyambut terjangan cakar dan taring setangguh baja.

Pemuda itu menghadapi lawan menggunakan seni bermain pedang yang tidak jarang membuat para pengamatnya takjub dan terpana.

Dia mencabut pisau ramping tersebut tepat setelah melangkah masuk ke dalam jangkauan serangan lawan. Menghindari deretan kuku-kuku tajam yang nyaris melubangi wajah. Merunduk. Lalu menarik garis panjang menyilang dari bawah rusuk hingga ke tulang selangka. Semua dalam kurun waktu di mana setetes air yang meloncat turun dari langit-langit goa, masih melayang-layang di udara.

Sebuah reflek setara laju anak panah meninggalkan busur menuju sasarannya. Kemampuan yang hampir mustahil bisa ditiru oleh orang sembarangan.

Layaknya makhluk hidup dengan jiwa masih bernaung di dalam raga, monster itu pula menampakkan reaksi keterkejutan ketika sebuah luka menganga telah bersarang di tubuhnya; lebih cepat dari sensasi perih yang kemudian menjalar merajam kesadaran.

Dia menjerit panik. Melayangkan serangan kedua dengan hawa amarah yang seakan bisa dirasakan berkobar dari inti retina yang telah memudar warna.

Namun percuma, kuku-kuku tajam itu kembali gagal mengindahkan keinginan pemiliknya. Jangankan secuil daging. Sepercik darah pun tak mampu direbutnya.

Tanpa sanggup mengikuti ke mana arah pertarungan di antara mereka berlangsung, secara tak terduga sebuah lengan sudah melambung tinggi, terlepas dari simpul-simpul persendian. Makhluk itu tampak semakin kebingungan. Bahkan dia pun tak sadar bahwa semuanya telah usai setelah sudut pandangnya tiba-tiba bergeser turun, menjadi jauh lebih rendah dari semestinya.

Hal terakhir yang bisa dia lihat, hanyalah sepasang cahaya merah yang seakan memberikan isyarat bahwa sang mangsa dan pemangsa telah berbalik kedudukannya. Sebelum suara benda tajam bergemerincing ketika beradu dengan tempurung kepalanya.

Rotting Carnellia sejatinya adalah makhluk dari kelas tumbuhan pemakan daging. Mereka berkembang biak menggunakan biji yang harus ditanamkan langsung ke tubuh calon inang yang ingin dihinggapi. Tumbuh perlahan-lahan. Mengambil alih kesadaran sekaligus mencerna sekujur badan.

Semakin tua usia, semakin besar pula ukuran inang yang mereka butuhkan untuk tetap bisa hidup.

Cara efektif untuk melumpuhkan monster ini adalah mengoyak bagian bunga di mana simpul-simpul syaraf berpusat di pangkalnya. Satu-satunya bagian tubuh makhluk bertulang belakang paling ideal untuk menutupi kekurangan tersebut tak lain dan bukan adalah rangka kepala. Terutama beberapa jenis reptil yang dikenal cukup tebal dan keras.

"Stygian Dragon, huh?" gumam pemuda itu setelah mencabut Yuuma dari lubang yang dia buat di tengah dahi makhluk tersebut. "Lesser Dragon memang lebih berkerabat dekat dengan ras manusia kadal daripada Naga yang sesungguhnya. Tetapi, tidak seharusnya mereka bisa terjangkiti oleh benih Rotting Carnellia."

Segenap kejadian yang dialaminya secara silih berganti mulai menyulut rasa curiga. Minotaur memang penghuni Goa dan bumi bagian bawah. Mereka lebih sering berkelompok meski bukan berarti tidak ada yang memilih menyendiri dari kawanannya. Sedangkan untuk monster tersebut jauh-jauh menyelinap ke wilayah manusia serta menculik anak-anak...

Yohio hanya bisa menatap suatu sudut tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Di mana kilauan bara api terpantul di dinding Goa yang lembab dan basah. Serta bayang-bayang makhluk bertanduk tergambar tengah menengadahkan kedua tangannya.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:


	6. Chapter 6

Undefined

Story © Yamikawa Nekuro

Vocaloid © Yamaha and another joined companies

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Miku.

Demikian nama itu diucapkan oleh sosok semu yang kembali menampakkan diri dari sekian susun keping-keping ilusi dari dasar sudut kesadarannya. Seorang gadis berusia tak terpaut jauh darinya dengan binar wajah berseri memukau mata. Cara gadis tersebut tertawa hanyut oleh rasa gembira yang menjangkiti pikirannya, memperlakukan dirinya seenaknya saja, seolah memberi isyarat bahwa mereka begitu dekat.

Bukan.

Kedekatan tersebut bukan berasal dari dorongan batin yang dia jumpai ketika seorang lelaki memberikan perhatian lebih pada gadis pujaan hati. Hampir menyerupai, namun tidak mirip sama sekali.

Kalian tidak berasal dari darah yang sama, begitulah kiranya jikalau safir angkasa dan lautan zamrud yang terpantul di kedua mata mereka, serta helaian mahkota dengan warna mewakili dua musim yang berbeda, bisa saling bercengkrama; menepis dugaan bahwa gadis itu adalah saudara kandung yang dimilikinya.

Jika memang dua kemungkinan di atas bukanlah jawaban dari teka-teki yang mengusiknya, maka penyebab apa yang membuat mereka terbagi peran dalam jalinan erat layaknya keluarga?

Kerlap-kerlip beraneka rupa segera menarik kembali perhatian yang sejenak melesat hilang di ujung titik buta. Mereka beterbangan mengisi setiap tempat yang bisa dijangkau oleh pengelihatan, serta berakhir pada rumpun-rumpun jamur yang tumbuh di beberapa sudut kayu dan bebatuan. Derap kuda yang semula terdengar berderu berimbuh laju, lambat laun berganti ritme, sebelum berhenti seutuhnya.

Apa yang dia rasakan kemudian adalah udara yang sejenak menjadi lebih ringan ketika pemuda itu melompat turun dari pelana tunggangannya.

Tubuhnya berjengit secara reflek disertai degub jantung yang berdebar kencang; dia tak tahu bahwa pakaian yang melilit badan tidak mengijinkan dirinya untuk bergerak lebih leluasa, apalagi mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih sesuatu ketika dia berpikir bahwa tubuhnya akan dibiarkan merosot jatuh begitu saja.

Apa yang saat itu segera dia sadari adalah lengan-lengan bertenaga tersebut masih merengkuhnya, memastikan dirinya tidak akan mengalami luka hanya karena kecerobohan sederhana.

Tudung kain yang menghalangi wajah tersingkap pada momen itu. Membuat pandangan mereka saling bertemu.

Sedikit demi sedikit, bayang-bayang buram yang semula membuat sosok itu tampak begitu asing dan jauh dari kesan nyata, memudar. Kabut-kabut yang terus berganti rupa berubah bentuk menjadi garis-garis tegas serta gradasi warna. Bercampur aduk dengan lusinan wajah-wajah asing yang berasal entah dari mana, sebelum usai dan hanya menyisakan paras seorang pemuda.

Dia memiliki tulang pipi tinggi berpadu dagu yang kokoh. Berkulit sedikit langsat. Berhidung mancung. Serta sorot mata setajam tatapan seekor rajawali yang mengintai mangsa dari sela-sela anak rambut yang dia biarkan berjatuhan menaungi sebagian wajah.

Tidak seperti gambaran seorang pangeran di dalam cerita yang sanggup membuat tuan putri tersipu dan terkesima oleh aura bangsawan yang terpancar darinya, sosok tersebut justru membuat dirinya seakan tengah berhadapan dengan penguasa rimba belantara sebagai seekor kelinci kecil yang tidak sedikit pun layak dianggap sebagai santapannya.

Bagaimana sepasang bola mata itu hanya bergulir turun tanpa harus bertatap muka, lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya menggeliat meringkuk badan. Menenggelamkan leher seperti kura-kura.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Pemuda itu berhenti menuntun kuda yang dia tunggangi. Perhatiannya teralih pada serbuk-serbuk spora jamur-jamur matahari di area yang berlokasi tidak jauh dari tujuannya. Spora yang ditebar oleh jamur-jamur yang dia temukan tumbuh bergerumul di sekelilingnya tersebut memiliki kelebihan yang bisa dimanfaatkan sebagai media penghalau alami. Selain memberikan penerangan, sebagian besar makhluk-makhluk penghuni hutan ini memiliki alergi terhadap mereka. Terutama bagi pengguna sihir umbra, ladang jamur matahari adalah zona berbahaya.

Singkat kata, Yohio berniat menambat tunggangannya beserta sekian barang yang dibawanya di tempat ini. Dia tidak ingin mempersulit diri dengan membawa barang bawaan yang harus dijaga dengan perhatian lebih. Termasuk makhluk asing yang dia pungut sesuka hati; sesosok gadis yang tengah menggigil menggulung badan di gendongannya.

Yohio tahu jika makhluk itu terbangun sejak beberapa saat lalu. Namun tidak terlalu menghiraukannya karena dia hanya diam dipangkuannya selama perjalanan. Seperti dugaan semula, ras humanoid yang baru dia temukan tersebut sama sekali bukanlah ancaman.

Sekarang, saat pemuda itu bisa melihat bagaimana bola mata sebening berlian itu terbuka dengan titik kecil melebar ditengahnya, yang melintas di benak pemuda itu justru tingkah seekor binatang mungil yang tersudutkan meskipun dirinya hanya berada di dekatnya tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

"Tenanglah," gumam Yohio setelah menghela napas dan sejenak memejam mata, sikap semacam itu sudah terlalu sering ditemuinya. "Aku tidak memiliki niat buruk apapun." Sambungnya seraya menurunkan makhluk tersebut dan membiarkannya berdiri di atas kedua kakinya sendiri.

Makhluk berwujud menyerupai manusia itu segera mengambil beberapa langkah menjauh. Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Kemudian kembali menatapnya dengan ekspresi berkerut curiga. Mungkin dia terheran dengan segenap keganjilan yang dia dapati begitu pulih dari ketidaksadaran. Begitu pemuda itu mengira.

"Aku hanya ingin menolongmu." ujarnya sambil menunjukkan kedua telapak tangan. Sebuah gestur sederhana bahwa dia tidak memiliki atau tengah menggenggam sebuah senjata.

Makhluk itu hanya diam. Mengernyit dahi. Bersi-keras untuk tetap berdiri meski tenaga belum sepenuhnya pulih. Jika situasi ini tidak segera diatasi, pemuda itu yakin makhluk itu akan mengacuhkan kondisinya sendiri dan memaksa untuk pergi. Dilihat dari sudut mana pun, eksistensinya yang rentan membuatnya mudah menjadi buruan.

Seumpama dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan makhluk itu sebelumnya, tewas termangsa atau ditangkap petualang lain, itu bukan urusannya. Tetapi, Yohio lah yang telah membawanya masuk jauh ke dalam hutan.

Dia memang tidak berhak menentang keinginan orang lain atas diri mereka sendiri. Tetapi jika skenario takdir yang menanti adalah demikian, rasanya tidak jauh berbeda seperti menyelamatkan seekor rusa dari terkaman harimau hanya untuk disembelih di rumah. Atau menjadikan anak anjing di jalanan sebagai mainan yang kemudian ditelantarkan kembali setelah bosan. Sungguh, apakah dirinya masih seorang bocah ingusan?

Setidaknya, dia harus membujuk makhluk itu agar bersedia ikut bersamanya untuk sementara, kemudian mencari tempat lain yang jauh lebih aman sebelum kembali melepaskannya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menunjukkan sepotong roti yang diambilnya dari beberapa kantong di pelana. Menawarkannya setelah mengunyah dan menelan satu gigitan penuh dari salah satu sisinya.

"Apa kau lapar?" dia sempat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Sosok gadis itu tampak sedikit tertegun, kembali diam memperhatikan dan hampir menganggukkan kepalanya. Namun raut wajahnya justru berubah masam begitu lelaki itu mendekat dan menyodorkan miliknya. Makhluk itu semakin menghindarinya.

"Lihat, makanan ini tidak beracun." ucap Yohio sedikit kesal. Tetap saja, yang dia dapat hanya gelengan dan ekspresi dari seseorang yang merengek setelah menjadi bahan leluconan. Astaga. Dia tidak ingin berdiam di tempat ini lebih lama.

Tak menghiraukan betapa menyedihkan usaha makhluk itu untuk menjaga jarak darinya, pemuda itu segera menghampirinya. Langkah-langkah gontai itu hanya berjarak beberapa puluh jengkal saja. Dia cukup berjalan melebarkan jangkauan kakinya. Mencengkeram pundaknya. Memutar badan makhluk itu. Mengurai simpul di ujung lengan jaket yang dia pinjamkan padanya. Kemudian menatap matanya.

"Dengar." Yohio mendesis mendekatkan wajah. "Di luar wilayah jamur-jamur ini tumbuh, kau bisa mati terbunuh kapan saja. Jika kau bersikeras untuk pergi, diam dan tunggu aku di sini. Aku berjanji akan membawamu keluar dari hutan ini setelah urusanku selesai."

Entah bahasa yang dia ucap bisa dimengerti atau tidak, pemuda itu tak lagi peduli. Dirinya hanya berpaling setelah meraih tangan sosok gadis tersebut dan meletakkan roti di sana. Serta berpesan jika dia tak suka dia boleh memilih beberapa buah-buahan yang diletakkannya di kantong pelana yang sama. Sebelum menghilang jauh ke dalam kegelapan.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:


End file.
